when chicken butt meet pinky girl
by csii unyu uchiha
Summary: wow, kalian bagus banget!"seru kilua sambil mengeprokan tangannya dan disetujui oleh yg lainnya/chapter 8 update!/gak pinter bikin summary/happy enjoyed!
1. Chapter 1:prolog

"when chiken but meet pinky girl"

disclamer by: Masashi khisimoto  
story by: Kokoro Uchiha  
genre: humor & romance  
warning: AU, OOC, TYPHO, GAJE 100%  
summary: sakura, anak baru di konoha art senior high school yg harus sabar menghadapi uchiha sasuke,anak dari uchiha fugaku, pemilik uchiha corp, yg sering membuat masalah padanya. bagaimana kah nasibnya?  
chater 1: prolog

seorang gadis tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya, sampa" sinar sang surya tak bisa membangunkan gadis pink ini.

"SAKURA, BANGUN! KAU MAU DI SETRAP PAS HARI PERTAMA MU HAH!?" teriak seorang lelaki yang SEDIKIT membangunkan gadis yg bernama sakura ini.

"heh, oh~ udah pagi" gigau sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.  
"udah cepetan shalat dulu, baru mandi keburu jam 6 tuh!" tegas sang kakak yg ternyata bernama sasori.  
"iya~~ sasori-nii!"ucap sakura sambil menuju kamar mandi untuk ber wudhu.

skip time school

"SAKURA~~! ITUKAH KAU!?" teriak sekaligus tanya seorang gadis yg bernama yamanaka ino.  
"yup, this is me! ohayou ino, hinata!"salam sakura kpd sahabat" kecilnya itu.  
"sa-sakura-chan me-me-nga-pa pindah ke-mari?" gagap sekaligus tanya(?)hinata yg dari tadi hanya membatu saja.  
"aku pindah dari amegakure karena ayahku pindah tugas ke konoha!" kata sakura dengan polosnya(raeders:mksd 'polosnya' apa?/author:dah lah baca aja!).  
saat mereka sdg berbincang" mengenai masalalu tiba" saja...  
"byur~~" bunyi banjuran air yg sangat jelas terdengar di daerah dekat 'Shokuin-shitsu'itu ternyata mengenai sakura, dan itu sangat membuatnya marah~~~ besar.  
"duh, sorry beneran gue gak sengaja kok!" lanjut lelaki pantat ayam itu sembari jarinya membentuk huruf 'v' sambil tersenyum 'watados'(wajah tanpa dosa)itu.  
"oh, jadi lo ya yg numpahin jus itu ke baju gue, APA LO GAK PUNYA MATA HAH!? LO PIKIR NI SEKOLAH PUNYA LO APA?!" teriak sakura sambil berkacak pinggang+marah+kesel+jengkel+baju kotor+dll(sebutin aja sendiri!).  
"eh, EMANG NI SEKOLA PUNYA BOKAP GUE"JAWAB NYA DENGAN PAKE TOA, LO KOK CAPSLOCK NYA MSIH NYALA! nah sekarang uh mati.  
"KAN PUNYA BOKAP LO, BUKANNYA LO!" jawab sakura lebih pake TOA" YG SERING DI MASJID. IH KOK MASIH ADA CAPSLOCKNYA SIH?(DL).nah baru mati!  
"iya, gue minta maaf ya, eng..."  
"sakura, nama gue haruno sakura!"tegas sakura"kalau lo?" lanjutnya  
"gue sasuke, uchiha sasuke."ucap sasuke .  
"nah kan kalo udah saling kenal enak!" ucap seorang cowok berambur jabrik kuning,gigi bertaring, dan kumisan itu.  
"sudah lah, diam kau dobe!" jawab sasuke kpd sahabatnya itu yg ternyata bernama dobe(readers:perasaan naruto deh!)-ralat-naruto itu.

skip time class X-IX  
GADUH, hanya itu lah yg aku bisa gambarkan pada kalian kelas ini. gak ada km, kacau. guru telat, beuki kacau. ok cukup sudah basa basinya, now back to story.

"EHEM" satu kata yg keluar dari guru ini saja telah membuat semua murid terdiam.  
"ohayou minna!" ucap guru muda tapi tua alias MUTU(#di ameterasu itachi)  
"ohayou senpai"ucap murid" tapi...  
"sudah berapakali aku bilang, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SENPAI!" teriak itachi, meskipun lagi marah itachi jadi lebih WOW!  
"baik sensei!" kata murid" itu sambil menunduk ketakutan, meureun bisi di ameterasu ku guru memble tapi kece(#di mangekyu itachi).  
"oke, sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru. ayo masuk!"ajak itachi kpd sakura.  
"eh, ohayou minna, watashiwa sakura-deso! mohon bantuannya!"kata sakura sembari membungkuk hormat.  
"oke sakura, kau akan duduk di hm... aha! kau akan duduk di dekat uchiha-san!"ucap itachi sambil menunjuk sasuke dengan girang, tapi yg di tunjuk malah garing!  
"HAH, oh tidak bisa sensei. shikamaru kan pergi ke balinya cuma 5 hari, besok juga pulang!"jawab sasuke ketus.  
"emang sapa yang mau sama lo hah!" jawab sakura tak kalah ketus.  
"terus, mesti gue bilang WOW gitu!"jawb sasuke ketussssssssssssssssssssssss sss buangettttttttttttttttt.  
"SUDAH CUKUP!" lerai itachi"lebih baik kalian sekarang duduk,dan mulai belajar!"lanjutnya dengan tegas!

skip time kantin

"tuh orang nyebelin juga ya lama-lama!" ucap sakura dengan rasa yg kesal.  
"udah saku, udah jangan marah gitu donk!" kata ino menyabarkan sakura.  
"SAKU-SAKU, LO KATE GUA SAKU CELANA!"kata sakura dengan amarah yg tdk bisa di tahan.  
"halo sobat-sobat ku yang cantik and cakep, ketemu lagi sama suigetsu yang s'lalu di hati kalian. oh ya, aku mau ngucapin welcome untuk murid baru yang namanya haruno sakura. berhubung ada anak baru, aku akan puterin lagu untuk mu yaitu true friend by hannah montana, hope you like it!" kata suigetsu, anak jurusan informatika suara kelas XII- IS III.  
"We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back  
So good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You're a true friend  
You're a true friend" alunan suara hannah terdengar di seluruh pelosok(?)sekolah ini.  
setelah tembang 'true friend' bel masuk pun berdering dan menandakan bahwa istirahat telah berakhir.

skip time pulang school

"oke, anak-anak sampai disini pelajaran matematika harini, ingat hari kamis ada pr ok!" ingat kurenai-sensei.  
"ne, sensei!"jawab murid" sambil membereskan peralatan tulis nya.

"duh, akhirnya pulang juga!"sahut sakura sambil keluar sekolah dengan senang dan gembira.  
"heh pink, lo masih punya masalah sama gue!"sahut cowok rambut pantat ayam.  
"lo tuh maunya apa sih?"jawab sakura sewot tingkat dewa.  
"apa gue ngomong kurang keras ya, LO MASIH PUNYA MASALAH SAMA GUE TAU!"bentak sasuke dengan gaya ngebosnya.  
'ih ni anak cakep, tapi ngeselinnya minta ampyun!'batin sakura sambil menarik"roknya.  
'ni anak cantik, but galaknya lebih galak daripada anjing pitbul!'batin sasuke sambil menghentakan kaki.  
"sa, lebih baik kita pulang deh!"ajak ino pada sakura.  
"iya ke, mending kita pulang aja"ajak naruto pada sasuke.  
" YA, AYO" jawab mereka serempak.

TBC  
gimana, gaje ya?  
REVEIW pleas!

HARGAI YANG NULIS!


	2. Chapter 2: masalah buat lo!

"when chiken but meet pinky girl"

disclamer by: Masashi khisimoto  
story by: csii unyu uchiha  
genre: humor & romance  
warning: AU, OOC, TYPHO, GAJE 100%  
summary:"duh, sorry beneran gue gak sengaja kok!" lanjut lelaki pantat ayam itu sembari jarinya membentuk huruf 'v' sambil tersenyum 'watados'(wajah tanpa dosa)itu./"emang sapa yang mau sama lo hah!" jawab sakura tak kalah ketus/" YA, AYO" jawab mereka serempak./ chapter 2 update  
chapter 2: masalah buat lo?!

"SAKURA, APA NIISAN HARUS NERIAKIN KAMU TIAP HARI GITU!?"teriak sasori yang membangunkan sakura, sang adik dengan cara yg paling gaje.  
"ya kak, aku bangun!"sahut sakura sambil males"an untuk ke kamar mandi mengambil air wudhu.

skip time Pagi  
"ohayou kaasan, sasori-nii!"sahut sakura riang sambil melahap sarapan paginya yang terdiri dari roti+selai strawberry+susu strawberry.  
"ohayou, sakura-chan. oh ya gimana kemarin sekolah mu?"tanya ayahnya(readers:la ayahnya dateng kapan?/author:rahasia hanya di status selebritis!)yang sedang meminum secangkir kopi hitam ala kongo(readers:mang ada?/author ada in aja!wew#di timpuk cangkang ale")ditemani good time coffee chocochip's(promosi!)yang lezat nya, ooh lala! back to story.  
"rame sih tousan, tapi ada anak yg nyebelin namanya tuh hm... nah sasuke!"ucapnya sambil meneguk susu strawberrynya yg enak itu.  
"sa-sa-suke u-chi-chiha?!"tanya sekaligus kaget otousannya sakura itu.  
"ya, dia tuh nyebelin trus..."ucapan sakura di potong oleh sasori.  
"terus kamu berantem ma dia, gitu, gak kenalan baik-baik?"tanya sasori bertubi tubi pada gadis ini.  
"ya abis, dianya yang nyari gara-gara ma aku, so aku lawan deh! mangnya napa?"jawab sakura dengan tampang polosnya.  
"WHAT?! jadi kamu kenal sama sasuke donk!" girang ibunya sambil loncat" sendiri, sedangkan ayahnya & sasori malah senyum" sendiri sambil bergumam ala dora 'berhasil, berhasil, berhasil hore!' yang nada nya GIU & ABCD!

skip time class X-IX

"OHAYOU!" suara si lebay berambut mangkuk yang bernama rock lee menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kelas ini.  
"heh lee, lu ngomong LEBAY banget sih!"ucap gadis bercepol 2 dan bermata panda sambil berkacak pinggang.  
"MASBULO TEN-TEN OR SEPULUH SEPULUH!"jawab lee sambil meniru tenten yg tadi berkacak pinggang.  
"DASAR PLAGIAT LEBAY!" teriaknya pada lee membuat lee(yg gak suka di sebut plagiat)marah besar.  
"HEH, kalo ngomong ke gua kagak usah pake plagiat-plagiat donk! bisa nya nyinggung orang aja! kan gue cuman nyapa kalian masa gak boleh sih?!"ucap lee yang sakit hati sambil menitikan air mata.  
"ya, gak usah lebay-lebay banget lee!"tegas sang ketua kelas yaitu shikamaru yang baru saja pulang dan datang dari bali langsung dah kesekolah! duh kacian!back to story!  
"ya tapi kan gua gak lebay-lebay banget kok, ya kan no, lo shino mana?"tanya sekaligus ungkap(?)lee yang akhirnya malah mendapat jitakan dari sakura lalu pergi keluar kelas untuk menyari shino,adiknya.  
"anak-anak ayo masuk!"ucap itachi, sang guru kelas sambil menutup pintu.  
"TUNGGU ITACHI SENSEI!"teriak kakak-adik gaje ini berbarengan dengan sambil menahan pintu kelas yang mau ditutup.  
"yaudah, cepetan masuk! baka!" sahut itachi garangnya abis!

skip time loteng sekolah

"hello,selamat siang everybody! ketemu lagi nih sama cowok paling cakep seantero nusantara(?) sekolah first, aku mau ngucapin happy birthday ke tobi, si anak yang suka lolipop itu yang ke-17 tahun. saengil chuka hamnida tobi! nah aku juga mau ngasih ucapan conggratulation for pein sensei & konan sensei untuk maried nya, di tunggu aja ya makan-makan gratisnya!ok karena banyak yang lagi pada happy aku mau muterin lagu yang akan bikin kalian s'lalu smile from avril lavigne! hope everyone like it!" kata suigetsu sambil mengutak-ngatik laptopnya dan langsung memutarkan lagunya.  
"You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
you don't let it go let it go with it  
'cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

You said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
it took one look  
and now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
and since that day  
you stole my heart  
and you're the one to blame

Yeah  
and that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
since every day and everything has  
.com  
felt this right  
and now you're turning all around  
and suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
your name was on me and my name was on you  
I will do it all over again

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control"lagu smilenya avril lavigne membuat hari ini di loteng sekolah terdengar suara merdu seorang gadis berambut pink yang bermata hijau diamond yang terdengar indra pendengaran pemuda berambut 'chiken butt style'dan bermata hitam kelam sekelam malam (readers:LEBAY!/author: EGP!)itu.  
"suara lo lumayan juga! tapi tetep sih bagusan suaranya seohyun snsd(promosi)"sahut pemuda itu yang ternyata sasuke si ayam(dichidori sasuke!).  
"yaiyalah, wong aku iki cuman penyanyi latar belakang aja kok!"jawab gadis itu yg ternyata sakura dengan 'jowo style'nya itu.  
"lah, kagak usah jowo style gitu lah! tapi kenapa lo malah masuk kelas bahasa bukannya kelas PB(readers:point blank?/author:bkn, tapi penyanyi latar belakang)?"ucap sasuke dengan gaya so coolnya itu.  
"ya, gue kan ikut DM class sama kelas biasa supaya gue tuh kaya si hannah montana!"jawab sakura dengan semangat 45' nya itu.  
"hah, kaya hannah montana? gak bakalan mungkin lo kaya gitu! hahahaha!"tawa sasuke saat mendengar sakura bilang begitu!emang ya tuh cowok rese amat jeh! back to story!  
"ye, katanya lu seomate. kan kata seohyun juga 'selama anda masih punya mimpi, mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan!'tuh dengerin lo, dasar seomate gadungan!"sahut sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya tapi tiba"...  
dukk...  
syut...  
GEDUBRAKK...  
sakura terjatuh di pangkuan sasuke!

TBC

GIMANA GAJE BANGET YA! YA AMPUN CAPSLOCK NYA MASIH NYALA LAGI!nah udah mati deh.  
oh ya pleas bagi riviewnya donk!dan gomen yg kemarin masih ada 'kokoro uchiha'nya, itu nama chara ku klo di sekolah and pleas once again REVIEWnya

HARGAI YANG NULIS!


	3. Chapter 3: inikah namanya cinta?

"when chicken butt meet pinky girl"

disclamer by: Masashi khisimoto  
story by: csii unyu uchiha  
genre: humor & romance  
warning: AU, OOC, TYPHO, GAJE 100%  
summary:"WHAT?! jadi kamu kenal sama sasuke donk!" girang ibunya sambil loncat" sendiri, sedangkan ayahnya & sasori malah senyum" sendiri sambil bergumam ala dora 'berhasil, berhasil, berhasil hore!' yang nada nya GIU & ABCD!/chapter 3 update  
chapter 3: inikah namanya cinta?

dukk...  
syut...  
GEDUBRAKK...  
sakura terjatuh di pangkuan sasuke!  
1  
2  
3  
"ih, MESUM!"teriak sakura dengan keras,saking keras nya orang" pada berdatangan kesana.  
"heh, gue tuh cuman nolongin lo tau!"kata sasuke ketus sambil melengos pergi meniggalkan sakura yg terjatuh dongkol.  
"maaf"gumam sakura lirih saat melihat sasuke pergi.

skip time studio latihan

"good day everyone! sekarang kita akan latihan untuk minggu depan show case, jadi we must be hurry! dan untuk sakura wellcome! ok sekarang saya minta sakura untuk nyanyi lagu how you remind me avril lavigne"ucap miss anko sambil menyuruh sakura, yang di suruh malah tatut!  
"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling"suara merdu sakura melantunkan lagu tiba"di potong oleh suara merdu yang lain.  
"This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am"suara itu ternyata milik sasuke yang merdu layaknya burung.  
"It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"  
"Are we having fun yet?"suara mereka tercampur menjadi suara yang indah dan enak di dengar.  
"It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
And to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Are we having fun yet?"suara itu berakhir dengan teriakan" yang meriah.  
"wah, sepertinya kalian deh yang harus menyanyikan lagu ini nanti di show case!"sahut kiba, anak anjing itu(#di gigit kiba).  
"yup, bener itu miss" sahut yang lain bergantian.  
"ya udah kalian..."  
"gak miss, kami gak mau!"tegas mereka lalu saling memalingkan muka masing"ke lain arah  
"aduh, sasuke bukan berarti kamu udah latihan sama madya. gak berarti kamu harus nyanyi nya juga sama madya!"marah miss anko pada sasuke.  
"miss, aku mending sama madya daripada sama orang yang nganggap aku tuh mesum!"jawab sasuke ketus.  
"heh, kamu sih nangkepnya deket-deket amat, kan itu namanya mesum!"kata sakura tak kalah ketus.  
"udah-udah stop. kalian tuh ya!"lerai miss anko.  
"ya udah sekarang kita latihan lagi!"ajak miss anko kepada semua muridnya yang akan ikut show case 1 minggu lagi.  
bagaimanakah?apakah sasuke memilih madya sang capten harajuku cheerleader's or sakura, the new girl whit pinky hair?

TBC  
gimana? gaje tingkat dewa ya?sebetulnya madya itu temen ku, jadi ya aku pake aja

bagi reviewnya dong!

HARGAI YANG NULIS!


	4. Chapter 4: heres come trouble! part1

"when chicken butt meet pinky girl"

disclamer by: Masashi khisimoto  
story by: Csii Unyu Uchiha  
genre: humor & romance  
warning: AU, OOC, TYPHO, GAJE 100%  
summary:"miss, aku mending sama madya daripada sama orang yang nganggap aku tuh mesum!"jawab sasuke ketus.  
"heh, kamu sih nangkepnya deket-deket amat, kan itu namanya mesum!"kata sakura tak kalah ketus.  
"udah-udah stop. kalian tuh ya!"lerai miss anko.  
chapter 4: here's come trouble! part 1

"sakura, sakura, SAKURA BANGUN YUK!"teriak seorang cewek manis, pake kacamata.  
"ng, lo kok... KARIN OENNI!"sahut sakura kegirangan sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu kamarnya, tapi...  
syuttttt  
dug  
"aduh!"keluh sakura sambil mengusap ngusap bokongnya yg sakit itu.  
"sakura,sakura. kamu tuh gak berubah ya, s'lalu ceroboh setiap saat!"ucap cewek kacamata itu yg diketahui bernama karin.  
"ih, oenni kok gitu sih! jahat!"cibir sakura pada karin tg di hadiahi gelakan tawa karin.  
"ya udah, gih sana kamu wudu sambil mandi, udah gitu shalat, abis shalat oenni mau ngasih oleh-oleh loh!"ucap karin sambil keluar kamar sakura sambil menutup pintunya.

skip time ruang makan

"ohayou minna, loh kok itu yang pink apa?"tanya sekaligus kaget sakura sambil menuju bungkus persegi panjang pink yang bertuliskan 'sakura'itu.  
"itu oleh-oleh dari oenni buat kamu!"jawab karin sambil enuju tempat sakura dan merangkulnya.  
"KYAAAAAA, INI KAN GAUN R.E.D VALENTINO GARAVANI!"histeris sakura saat melihat dress malam warna merah maroon yang sangattttttttt indahhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
"bilang apa sama oenni?"goda karin pada imouto nya.  
"makasih oenni, oh ya oenni sekolah di mana?"tanya sakura kepada karin.  
"kakak sekolah di sekolah kamu juga kok!"jawabnya pada sakura sambil di hadiahi teriakan histeris sakura. sendangkan sekarang sakura sedang beriang" sendiri.

TBC  
R

E

V

I

E

W

pleas! gomen gaje! :)


	5. Chapter 5: heres come trouble part 2

"when chicken butt meet pinky girl"

disclamer by: Masashi khisimoto  
story by: Csii Unyu Uchiha  
genre: humor & romance  
warning: AU, OOC, TYPHO, GAJE 100%  
summary:"sakura, sakura, SAKURA BANGUN YUK!"teriak seorang cewek manis, pake kacamata./"KYAAAAAA, INI KAN GAUN R.E.D VALENTINO GARAVANI!"histeris sakura saat melihat dress malam warna merah maroon yang sangattttttttt indahhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
chapter 5:here's come trouble!part 2

"WOY, PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAN NANTI BAKAL ADA ANAK BARU SAODARA NYE SI SAKURA PAKE KACAMATA!"teriak Sai, si wakil ketua kelas zombie(#di makan macan gambarannya sai)itu dengan nada 'cari jodoh'nya wali band.  
"terus, apa gue mesti bilang AYAM gitu un?!"tanya sekaligus sentak(?)Deidara dengan gaya sok gek bosnya.  
"gue belum selesai, bakal ada murid pertukaran pelajar dari suna and korea, so kita butuh ruang!"ucap nya pada anak" sekelas.  
"O atuh jreng sagede basreng, di caosan teu ngenah di piceun mubar, lebok we AH!"  
ucap Kilua(anak hunterxhunter)dengan 'sunda style'nya yg norakkkkkkkkk nya abiessssssss.  
"udah ah, gue ngomong di giniin mulu. CAPE GUE!"kata sai sambil melongos pergi menuju kantin. tapi... eits tunggu dulu...dia di cegat oleh guru KILLER kita.  
"mau kemana kamu sai?"tanya itachi dengan tampang KILLER nya.  
"ga-k-ke-m-man-a-ma-n-na kok sensei, hehe."ucap nya sambil mundur dan masuk kekelas terus duk suruduk duduk.  
"ya udah anak-anak, ohayou!"ucap itachi yang sudah mulai menampakan muka sumringah + bikin cewek" pada kelepek" kaya ikan lele.  
"oh ya, sekarang kita kedatangan 3 murid baru, ayo masuk neng!"ajak nya pada 3 murid baru itu dengan embelan 'neng'nya.  
"ohayou, nama saya Sabaku no Temari!"ucap gadis itu yg ber kuncir-4, pake baju seragam KAS(konoha art school)itu yang menurut ketua kelas kita ini cakep banget, dan menurut temen sebangku barunya ini jelekkkkk banget(#di gebukin temarifc padahal sendirinya juga).  
"ohayou minna, watashiwa Haruno Karin-deso!"ucap seorang gadis berambut pink berkacamata dan memakai kalung lambang 'haruno' yang menurut pangeran ayam kita(#dichidori sasuke)cuantekkkkkkk buangetttttt melebihi kecantikan ku.  
"Anyeong haseo, nan crystaliza iyeyo. kalian bisa memanggil saya crystaliza!"ucap gadis yang di ikat layaknya barbie, memaki bondu pink yang senada dengan jam tangannya.  
"oke kalau begitu,Temari-san duduk di pojok dekat karin-san dan juga crystal-san di belakang dekat lemari, nah disana kosong."ucap itachi pxl itu.  
"oke sensei!"jawab mereka bertiga sembari menuju tempat masing".

skip time loteng sekolah  
"hello everyone, my name is Gaara. aku anak suna art school yg ikut pertukaran pelajar. so mohon bantuannya friend. oh ya, aku mau ngucapin juga untuk anak" baru yg pada dateng i say welcom, and aku mau muterin yg nanti di show case bakalan di nyanyiin oleh my girlfriend, matsuri yaitu my dilemma selgom. mending selgom atau matsuri, hah matsuri? oh, tidak bisa. kan nanti di nyanyiin nya, ok so ini lagu buat yg lagi pada dilemma nya cherrybelle, gak ding dilemma nya selgom, chek these out."ucap PxL nya Gaara sambil ngutak ngatik laptopnya suigetsu dan muterin lagunya.  
"You make me so upset sometimes  
I feel like I could lose my mind...  
The conversation goes nowhere  
Because you're never gonna take me there...

And I know, what I know  
And I know you're no good for me  
Yeah I know, what I know  
And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you  
Your eyes have told a thousand lies  
But I believe them when they look in mine...  
I heard the rumors but you won't come clean  
I guess I'm hoping it's because of me...

And I know, what I know  
And I know you're no good for me  
Yeah I know, what I know  
And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you  
Woah, I could live without you  
Your smile, your eyes  
The way you make me feel inside  
I could live without you  
But I don't wanna  
I don't wanna  
Oh

Oh, you make me so upset sometimes

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head  
(Can't get you out of my)  
And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you

(It's you, it's you)  
It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)  
It's you, it's you, it's you

My-My-My Dilemma."lantunan lagu selgom yg bikin hati tenang(alah!)membuat seorang gadis berkacamta yg framenya pink senada dengan jam dan rambutnya.  
"wow, you voice is so god, i like that!"ucap cowok itu yg ternyata suigetsu.  
"hm...thank's,but who are you?"tanya karin pada suigetsu dengan manis dan imut(huaexxx).  
"oh, my name is suigetsu. and you?"tanya sui(singkatannya)pada karin.  
"my name is kar..AAAAAAAAAA"teriak karin pada saat dia hampir jatuh dari loteng dan dengan sigap mengkap karin dengan style yg WAH gitu!back to story.  
"are you alrigth kar?"tanya sui pada karin.  
"hm...i'm alrigth,but..."ucap karin berhenti saat melihat posisi mereka yg deketttttttt banget mungkin cuman satu jengkal doank!(jangan omes!)  
dan pada saat itu muncul sasusaku dan ditanggapi dengan teriakan super duahsyattttt nya yaitu...  
"WHAT THE HELL!"ucap mereka berbarengan melihat yg ada di depan mereka bukan lah tontonan mereka yg dibawah umur 17 tahun itu(one's again, no OMES!).  
apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka?  
saksikan hanya di..."WHEN CHICKEN BUTT MEET PINKY GIRL"(alah!)

TBC  
gaje eaaaaaaaa?  
gomen kalo jelek  
Review pleas!

HARGAI YANG NULIS!


	6. Chapter 6:i got a boy! part 1

"when chicken butt meet pinky girl"

disclamer by: Masashi khisimoto  
story by: Csii unyu uchiha  
genre: humor & romance  
warning: AU, OOC, TYPHO, GAJE 100%  
summary:"WOY, PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAN NANTI BAKAL ADA ANAK BARU SAODARA NYE SI SAKURA PAKE KACAMATA!"teriak Sai, si wakil ketua kelas zombie(#di makan macan gambarannya sai)itu dengan nada 'cari jodoh'nya wali band./"ohayou minna, watashiwa Haruno Karin-deso!"ucap seorang gadis berambut pink berkacamata dan memakai kalung lambang 'haruno' yang menurut pangeran ayam kita(#dichidori sasuke)cuantekkkkkkk buangetttttt melebihi kecantikan ku./"WHAT THE HELL!"ucap mereka berbarengan melihat yg ada di depan mereka bukan lah tontonan mereka yg dibawah umur 17 tahun itu(one's again, no OMES!)./chapter 6 UPDATE!  
Chapter 6: i got a boy!part 1

"hey, this is not just like you tinking!"seru sui sambil melepaskan karin tapi di tangkep lagi soalnya nanti takut jatuh lagi.  
"duhhhh, mesranya!"sahut sakura sambil membantu karin turun dari sisi loteng yang memang rada tinggi kayanya ada yang cemburu, siapa lagi kalau bukan prince chicken butt(#di saringan sasuke).  
"ya udah kalau gitu rin, kita ke kelas yuk!"ucap sasuke sambil menarik paksa karin menuju tangga turun.  
"hey tunggu!"sahut sakura sambil berlari" menuju kesana.  
"kar...in,hm...nama yang bagus!"ucap sui sambil berlalu(reader's:kemana?/author:kehati ku#ditendang reader's).

skip time studio latihan

"kon'nichiwa minna!hari ini kita akan latihan untuk show case yang bakal di selenggarakan 10 hari lagi!"ucap anko"and... i want to say welcom to karin!"lanjutnya.  
"arigatou sensei!"kata karin sambil membungkukan badannya.  
"disini, dipanggil miss, bukan sensei!"jawab ketus ino sambil memutarkan matanya sebal.  
"gomennasai!"jawab karin-lagi-sambil membungkukan badannya.  
"ok, sekarang... loh, mana madya?"tanya anko sambil mengitung jumlah murid yang akan ditampilkan yang seharusnya 30.  
"itu miss, madya tenggorokannya sakit gara"latihan buat duet sama sasuke itu loh miss."jawab haku, temennya madya.  
"oh, ya sudah sama...loh mana juga sakura?"tanya anko-lagi-.  
"miss, sakura lagi ngambil lagu buat latihan lagu snsd!"jawab tenten yang dijawab'oh' oleh anko.  
"ya sudah kalau gitu karin aja yang duet sa..."ucapan anko di potong oleh...  
"ya gak bisa lah miss, kan sakura tuh udah cape"latihan cuman buat lagu ini!"potong ino sambil berkacak pinggang.  
"ya, emang salah kalau mencoba?"tanya anko pada ino.  
"ok,sekarang kalian nyanyi!"ucapnya lagi sambil memutarkan lagunya.  
"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling"lantunan suara karin yang disambut keprokan meriah tentunya.  
"This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am"suara sasuke membuat semua cewek langsung kelepk" dah!  
"It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"  
"Are we having fun yet?"nyanyi mereka berdua dengan indahnya.  
"It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
And to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Are we having fun yet?"lantunan mereka berhenti saat musiknya pada saat itu sakura datang dengan kaset nya dan melihat mereka seperti begitu, entah mengapa membuat hatinya sakit.  
"hm...kayaknya ini waktu buat kita latihan girl's!"ucap sakura sambil menahan emosi.  
"ok!"jawab mereka semua yang memang sudah buat gerakan pas tadi istirahat, meskipun pas istirahat gak terlalu kompak, pasti mereka !  
and music is go!  
"[Karin] Ayo! GG!  
Yeah Yeah shija-khae bol-kka?  
[All] eo-meo! [Karin] yae jom bwahra yae,  
museun ili isseotkillae meoril jallat-dae? eung?  
[All] eo-meo! [Hinata] tto yae jom bora-go!  
[All] meoribu-teo [Hinata] bal-kkeut-kkaji seutayili bakkwiiyeosseo  
waeh keuraet-dae?  
kunggeumhae jukke-nne waeh keuraet-dae?  
marhae bwahbwah jom

[Sakura] Ha Ha! Let me introduce myself!  
Here comes trouble! ttara hae!  
[All] oh oh o ye o . oh oh o ye o~  
[Shion] neo jalnasseo cheongmal!  
[Temari] ji-ga mwonde? utkyeo.  
neomu kot-dae sen geo ani?  
nabogo pyeongbeomhadanda yae  
[All] oh~ [Shion] keu namja wahnjeon mame deu-reo-nna bwah!  
[Temari] maldo andwaeh! maldo andwaeh!  
[Anko] neomu yeppeojigo sekshihae jyeosseo  
keu namja ttae-muniji?  
mu-reobol ppeon haet-danikka?  
neo bakkun hwah-jangpumi mwonji  
[Tenten] sashil na, cheo-eum bwah-sseo  
sang-cheo ibeun yasu gateun gipeun nun  
[Shion] yaegiman haedo eojil haet-danikka?  
[Hinata/Karin] neo jalnasseo cheongmal!  
jalnasseo cheongmal!  
oh oh o ye o . oh oh o ye o~ ([Sakura] Here comes trouble. Hey Girl Listen)  
[Temari] neo jalnat-da cheongmal! ([Anko] jalnat-da cheongmal!)  
oh oh o ye o . oh oh o ye o~ ([Temari] Hey)  
([Shion] Hey~) [All] neo jalnasseo cheongmal!

[Sakura] Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way.

[All] I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeo-gan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wahnjeon banhae-nna bwah

[Temari] a~ nae wahngjanim!  
eonje i momeul kuhareo wah jushil tenkayo?  
[Tenten] ha..yan kkumcheoreom~  
nal pume ana ollyeo nara-ga jushiket-jyo?  
[Ino] na, kkamchak! menbungiya!  
keu sarameun nae min nachi kunggeumhadae.  
wahnjeon mame deu-reo  
mot igin cheok boyeojwodo kwaehn-chanheul-kka?  
[Haku] ou! jeoldaero andweh-ji! [Ino] keuchi? keuchi?  
[Haku]uri, jigil keon jigija! [Ino] majji! majji!  
[Haku] keuye mameul modu kajil ttaekkaji  
[Haku]ikeon jeoldaero ijeobeoriji malla-go!

[All] oh oh o ye o . oh oh o ye o~  
[Hinata] bameul saedo mojara da da  
[All] oh oh o ye o . oh oh o ye o~  
[Karin] uri chwehko kwahnshimsa da da  
[Anko] nae mal deu-reobwah keu a-i neone al-ji?  
jom eorijiman so-geun kkwahk chasseo  
[Sakura] eotteol ttaen oppacheoreom deumjikhajiman,  
aekyoreul buril ttaen neomu yeppeo jukkesseo

[All] oh oh o ye o . oh oh o ye o~  
[Ino] neo michyeosseo, michyeosseo  
[All] oh oh o ye o . oh oh o ye o~  
[Haku] neo michyeosseo, michyeosseo

[Sakura] nan cheongmal hwahka na jukkesseo  
nae namjan nal yeojaro anboneun geol  
[Temari] makyeonhal ttaen eotteokhamyeon nae-ga chohke-nni?  
jil-turado na-ge haebol-kka?  
soksang-hae! eotteo-khae! na?  
[Hinata/Karin] maldo an dwaeh! maldo an dwaeh!  
[Shion] Don't stop! Let's bring it back to 140

[All] I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeo-gan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wahnjeon banhae-nna bwah

[Shion] eonjena nae gyeoten naepyeoni dwaeh.. ju.. go~  
kwii gi.. ulyeojuneun neo- neo-  
[Anko] nan idaero chigeum haengbo.. khae  
[Haku] jal twehl keonikka~

[All] I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeo-gan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wahnjeon banhae-nna bwah  
I got a boy meotjin!"lantunan music berhenti dan mereka pun berhenti menyanyi dan menari.  
bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?saksikan hanya di"WHEN CHICKEN BUTT MEET PINKY GIRL"

TBC  
gaje buanget ya?gomen jelek

reviewnya pleas!

HARGAI YANG NULIS!


	7. Chapter 7:i got a boy part 2(end)

"when chicken butt meet pinky girl"

disclamer by: Masashi khisimoto  
story by: Csii Unyu Uchiha  
genre: humor & romance  
warning: AU, OOC, TYPHO, GAJE 100%  
summary:"hey, this is not just like you tinking!"seru sui sambil melepaskan karin tapi di tangkep lagi soalnya nanti takut jatuh lagi./"kar...in,hm...nama yang bagus!"ucap sui sambil berlalu(reader's:kemana?/author:kehati ku#ditendang reader's)./chapter 7 update!  
Chapter 7:I got a boy!part 2(end)

"wow, kalian bagus banget!"seru kilua(ciri"fisik:mata itemkeabu"an,rambut abu,wajah cuakeppppp buangettttttttt!)sambil mengeprokan tangannya(reader's:ya iyalah masa kaki seh!/author:o atuh#ditimbun sampah!)dan disetujui oleh yg lainnya.  
"ok sekarang miss akan umumkan siapa saja yg akan ikut show case!tp di kertas aja eaaa!"ucap anko yg dihadiahi sorakan dari anak anak kls X-IX.

skip time rumah sasuke

"i'm home!"ucap pangeran ayam-ralat-Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil jus tomat yg biasanya sudah di buatkan oleh bi Yoona.  
"eh, den sasuke udah dateng. kok gak pake assalamu'alaikum seh?"ucap bi Yoona dengan gaya alaynya.  
"yeh, ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM! YANG JAWAB MASUK SURGA!"teriak sasuke dengan gajebonya.  
"telat den, telat!"jawab bi Yoona dengan lantangnya.  
"oh, gak mau masuk surga toh?yo wis lah!"ucap Sasuke sambil menuju kulkas dan mengambil segelas jus tomat yg menyegarkan.  
"WALAIKUMSALAM!"teriak bi Yoona dan berlalu ke kamarnya.  
"eh, den Sasuke udah pulang tuh?mba sampe gak tau tuh!"seru bibinya yg satu lagi, yaitu bi...AVRIL bkn LAVIGNE!  
"eh bi Avril, bibinya aja kali yg dongo!dah ah sasu mau ke kmr dulu bete!"ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu ke kmrnya.  
"dasar anak muda!"ucap bi avril sambil menuju kulkas untuk mengambil segelas air yg dingin.

skip time kamar Sasuke

"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more"suara sasuke menyanyikan one more night versi acoustic yg sangat indah.  
"But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Trying to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Trying to tell you to stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'd be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Yeah, baby give me one more night [x3]

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)"lantunan gitar(?)yg indah berakhir juga dengan suara merdu yg indah. kalau sasuke lg nyanyi, sakura lg ngapain ya? yuk kita simak.

skip time rumah sakura

"nuni meoreodo gwaenchanhayo  
sumi meojeodo gwaenchanhayo  
hanbeonman geudae bol su itdamyeon  
nae mam modu jul su itdamyeon  
naega eolmana deo geuriwohaeya  
geudae nae mam al su innayo  
naega eolmana deo ulgo ureoya  
nunmuri mareul su innayo"ternyata sakura sedang berlatih untuk show case(blm tentu kale lo masuk!) dengan memanyanyikan lagunya Seohyun yaitu "it's ok even it's hurt"yg enak buanget.  
"geudael saranghaeseo apeun geongayo  
neomu saranghaeseo beol batneun geongayo  
birok nae modeun geol irnneunda haedo  
geudae hanamyeon geugeomyeon doeyo  
geudael saranghada maeumeul beyeodo  
geudae gidarida gaseum da hejyeodo  
gwaenchanhayo. saranghanikka  
nan apado gwaenchanhayo.

geudael ijeuryeogo doraseolsurok  
bogo sipeunde eotteohhaeyo  
jakku an doendago magaseolsurok  
geudae ppuninde eotteokhaeyo

geudael saranghaeseo apeun geongayo  
neomu saranghaeseo beol batneun geongayo  
birok nae modeun geol irnneunda haedo  
geudae hanamyeon geugeomyeon doeyo  
geudael saranghada maeumeul beyeodo  
geudae gidarida gaseum da hejyeodo  
gwaenchanhayo saranghanikka  
nan apado gwaenchanhayo

naege dogi doego  
gasiga doeeodo  
geudaereul hyanghan sarang  
geodeul su eobtjyo

eonjekkajirado gidarilgeyo  
apeugo apado na gyeondyeonaelkkeyo  
naega geudaereul deo saranghanikka  
nunmuri nado gwaenchanhayo  
apado gwaenchanhayo"suara sakura berhenti dengan indahnya dan merdunya. tp tetep merduan suara aku donk!(#di gebukin masa).

bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya. apakah akan i got aboy or it's ok even it's hurt? tp masa humor jadi hurt&comfort seh! yaudah tonton terus(?)"WHEN CHICKEN BUTT MEET PINKY GIRL"hanya di Fanfiction(alah!)

TBC

aneh ya? Yoona kan snsd, kok malah jadi bibi", trus avril juga sama!  
aku jelasin deh!  
namanya bkn Im Yoon Ah but Kim Yoona  
bkn lavigne but Avril Whibley

Reviewnya eaaaaaaaaa


	8. Chapter 8: show case! part 1

"when chicken butt meet pinky girl"

disclamer by: Masashi khisimoto  
story by: Csii unyu uchiha  
genre: humor & romance  
warning: AU, OOC, TYPHO, GAJE 100%  
summary:"wow, kalian bagus banget!"seru kilua(ciri"fisik:mata itemkeabu"an,rambut abu,wajah cuakeppppp buangettttttttt!)sambil mengeprokan tangannya(reader's:ya iyalah masa kaki seh!/author:o atuh#ditimbun sampah!)dan disetujui oleh yg lainnya/"i'm home!"ucap pangeran ayam-ralat-Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil jus tomat yg biasanya sudah di buatkan oleh bi Yoona/"dasar anak muda!"ucap bi avril sambil menuju kulkas untuk mengambil segelas air yg dingin/Chapter 7 UPDATE!  
Chapter 8:Show case!part 1

"Ayo! GG! Yeah Yeah sijaghae bolkka?  
eomeo! yae jom bwara yae,  
museun iri isseot gillae  
meoril jallatdae? eung?  
eomeo! tto yae jom borago! meori buteo  
balkkeut kkaji seutairi bakkwieosseo  
wae geuraetdae? gung geumhae juggetne"lagu i got a boy snsd melantun dari handphone iphone 5 nya sakura yg bersilikon pink di sebuah kamar yg wallpapernya pink, dan semuanya serba pink!kec. bajunya donk masa pink kabeh!bts(back to story).  
"hm...assalamu'alaikum,ini sapa?ngapain nelpon malem"gini?"tanyanya sambil mendudukan badannya di atas kasur.  
"walaikum salam,sa ini sama shino. hehe maaf ya gue nelpon pagi" gini soalnya piano yg bakal lo pake pas show case rusak mending lo bawa piano lain atau lo gak usah maen pa oro sih tadi malem rusaknya,trus pak oro bilang dia beneran liat cewek rambutnya abu pake seragam kas ngerusakin tuh piano, pas dia monyamperin eh malah kabur dan ternyata entu emang beneran manusie kayaknya sih ada yg iri ke udah dulu ya sa udah subuh ni, dah assalamu'alaikum!"ucap shino PxL itu dan di jawab oleh sakura dengan 'walaikumsalam'.

skip time ruang makan

"ohayou, minna!loh, kaasan sama tousan mana?"tanya sakura pada kakak"nya itu.  
"ngejemput tayuya."seru mereka sambil melakukan kegiatan masing".  
"ouh, tayuya pulang tah?asyik ada temen nih!"ucap sakura sambil memakan makanan yg ada.  
"neon naui daensing kwin nuga mworaedo yeongwonhi  
(I don't care what anyone thinks cause you're the one who makes me dance.  
You're one the who makes me sing. Can't nobody be my dancing queen but you.)  
nae maeumsogui seuta neon naui hero neon naui hero neon naui hero  
(I get the "chills" when I see you move, see you groove.  
The way you shake your body is "Look at me everybody!" Your dancing makes me "hot".)"saura ringtone sms sakura berdering dan langsung dilihat isi tau? ayo kita intip!  
from: Ino-pig  
heh, forehead!km mau ikut m43n 946 mak kit ?ada sasuke loh!ciutciwwwwwwwww."  
itulah isi sms dari ino. lebaynya!  
"ehem, dari capa tuh cms nya?"tanya sasori sambil menggelitiki adiknya itu.  
"hihihihi, cuman dari ino kak!"jawab sakura sambil berusaha menghentikan kakaknya.  
"hei, udah"ah kayak anak kecil aja!sa, km mandi donk klo ada janji!cepet sana gih!"lerai karin sambil menyuruh sakura untuk mandi.  
"ya kakak!"ucapnya sambil menuju kamarnya dan mandi.

skip time moal konoha square

"ih, sakura mana seh!filmnya kan udah mau di mulai!"marah ino sambil terus menerus menggerutu.  
"sabar dikit napa no!kan sakura juga baru pertama kali ke sini!"ucap tenten menyabarkan ino. dan yg ditunggu"pun tiba.  
"aduh, maaf ya aku telat!abis kok nyasar mulu!"ucapnya sambil meminta maaf pada semuanya.  
"ya udah!cepetan nih udah mau mulai film nya!"ucap ino sambil menarik sai dan membagi"kan tiketnya.

skip time cinema 2

"hei kita atur"dulu duduknya!"seru ino pada temen"nya.  
"akusai,naruhina,leeten,sasusaku"ucapnya lagi sambil membagi"kan makanannya.  
"nah, popcornnya 1berdua,minumannya mah masing"!"serunya lagi sambil duduk.  
and the movie is show.

skip time foodcourt

"kita pesen 2blue ocean,1 mocca float,1 italyan strawberry soda,sama 8 nasi goreng jarrelnya pake pedes!"ucap sasuke PxL.

"ini lagu buat temen"ku semua!"seru seorang gadis berambut pink.  
"Life is just a party so come as you are  
Dress it up or dress it down forget your guitar

Just be courageous this style's contagious  
everyone can rock out like a superstar

(chorus)  
Lets get crazy get up and dance, take a swing do your thing is worth taking a chance  
Lets get crazy yeah just kick up your heels don't miss out time to shout, always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy

Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile, our laugh, our hearts, our grace, our smarts

You see me on the cover of a magazine remember things are always different than the way that it seems

heres an invitation to every nation  
meet me on the dance floor and we'll make a scene

(chorus)  
Lets get crazy get up and dance, take a swing do your thing is worth taking a chance  
Lets get crazy yeah just kick up your heels don't miss out time to shout, always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy

Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile, our laugh, our hearts, our grace, our smarts

(chorus 2)  
Lets get crazy get up and dance, take a swing do your thing is worth taking a chance  
Lets get crazy turn the music up loud now's the time to unwind unleash your self in the crowd  
Lets get crazy

Yeah the fun just begone c'mon dance everyone heres  
an invitation to every nation oh oh yeah oh oh yeah  
Crazy...take a swing do your thing is worth taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels don't miss out time to shout, just keeping it real  
Lets get crazy"lantunan lagu lets get crazy nya hannah montana mengakhiri hari ini.

saksikan lagi besok eaaaaaa!1

TBC

reviewnya eaaaaa!  
HARGAI YANG NULIS!


End file.
